


Family Christmas

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Gen, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: It's Saoirse's first Christmas, and Nick and Lauren can't wait to spend time with the other Boys and their BSB family celebrating Christmas!
Relationships: Brian Littrell/Leighanne Littrell, Howie Dorough/Leigh Dorough, Kevin Richardson/Kristin Richardson, Nick Carter/Lauren Kitt Carter, Rochelle Karidis/AJ McLean
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Family Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas/Happy Hanukkah/Happy Holidays to all my readers! Love you all!

The snow fell as the home was full of love and joy, a few days after Christmas. It had been a long, hard holiday season, and the occupants of the home were happy to be together for the first time since they had gone on break. Nick held Saoirse, while he watched Odin playing with Holden and Max, the two older boys including his son in their play.

  
“How’s it feel having a girl?” Nick turned around to see AJ smiling softly at him. His two girls were his world, and it kinda felt weird knowing he wasn’t the only Boy with girls anymore.

  
“Feels right, like she was always meant to be here. I have always wanted a little girl, and seeing you with Ava and Lyric just pushed that want even more” Nick admitted as AJ chuckled a bit.

  
“Yea it definitely threw me when you and Lauren told us it was a girl. But the two of us have always gone by our own paths in the group” Nick shook his head and groaned a bit.

  
“Don’t remind me” he grumped ruefully, as he saw Howie, Kevin, and Brian coming near. Kevin looked at Saoirse with a tender look in his eyes, and Nick smiled.

  
“Wanna hold her?” he asked, and Kevin beamed, nodding. Nick transferred his daughter over, and Kevin cooed happily.

  
“Wish you were born a day later, but you were an awesome early birthday present my dear” Kevin cooed to the baby, Saoirse looking up at him, reaching for his fingers.

  
Nick lightly nudged his shoulder, and looked over at his wife. Lauren was looking radiant, talking with Rochelle and Leighanne. He couldn’t believe that their little girl was here, that Saoirse had come back to them. A cry had him turning back, and he saw Kevin trying to calm Saoirse.

  
“It’s her feeding time dude, you aren’t going to calm her” Nick gently took his daughter back, and went over to Lauren, who quickly got Saoirse settled on her breast, going back to her conversation.

  
“Uncle Brian! Uncle Nick!” the five guys turned to see Holden, Max, James, and Mason all standing in front of them.

  
“What?” Brian asked, and looked at Nick. The two blondes knew what the four kids wanted.

  
“Can we go out and have a snowball fight?” James asked, and the guys all looked at each other.

  
“Baylee, Ava, Lyric, Odin, come here. Ladies, want to join in?” Howie looked at the wives, and shook his head seeing his wife standing up.

  
“I’m in” Leigh grinned, and Kristin, Rochelle, and Leighanne all said they were as well. Lauren shook her head.

  
“I’ll watch from the window” she chuckled, and Lyric attached herself to her aunt.

  
“You want to stay with Aunt Lauren?” Rochelle bent down, and Lyric nodded. She looked back up at Lauren, who smiled.

  
“Love spending time with my niece. Go ahead Ro, I got her” Lauren reassured the older woman.

  
“Alright, everyone get your snow gear on, and meet back here in 20 minutes, and we will assign teams” Kevin looked at everyone, who nodded in agreement.

  
The family soon converged back together, and Brian looked at all of them. He had come up with teams of 8, since there were 16 of them left, with Saoirse, Lyric, and Lauren not participating.

  
“Team one is Nick, Howie, Kevin, Rochelle, Leigh, Baylee, Ava, and Mason. Team two is myself, AJ, Leighanne, Kristin, James, Holden, Max, and Odin. And Nick, I will keep Odin right next to me, he will be safe” Brian looked at the younger blonde who gave him a serious look and nodded.

  
The whole lot of them trooped outside, with Nick’s team taking the left side, and Brian’s team taking the right. The two teams had ten minutes to build their fort, and the kids all joined in, packing the snow happily. Lauren watched from the window, Lyric and Saoirse in her arms.

  
“I got my cousin, me and Bay will focus on him” Kevin plotted, and the rest nodded. They all picked their targets, and after ten minutes, the war was on. On the other side, Brian had Odin in his arms, and the two packed their snowballs, handing them to Max. Odin giggled as one hit his Daddy, and Brian beamed.

  
“Nice job cuz!” Brian patted Max’s back, and the younger boy grinned back before focusing back on his target. James and Holden were going after their parents, high fiving when they both hit Howie and Leigh.

  
Lauren chuckled as Odin was released with a snowball, sneaking around and planting one on his Aunt Rochelle, giggling as he ran back to Brian’s arms.

  
After about twenty minutes, the kids were getting cold, and their hands were freezing. The adults looked at each other, before shooing them in the house, still staying out. Lauren got the kids in the laundry room, getting them out of their snow suits.

  
“Want to watch the adults go after each other?” the kids all nodded eagerly, running to the back doors, planting their faces on the glass. Lauren shook her head, checking on Saoirse, before going back to sit with the kids.

  
“There’s nine of us, so how you want to split?” Leigh asked, and rolled her eyes as the boys all said boys against girls.

  
“Seriously?!” Kristin groaned and took charge. Kevin, AJ, Howie and Leighanne were on one side. Brian, Nick, Leigh, Kristin, and Rochelle were on the other.

  
“It’s on! Losing team has to make supper and get the kids to bed” AJ challenged and the nine nodded. The rules were set, and each team started lobbing snowballs at each other. Once you were hit, you were out.

  
“Come and get it!” Howie hollered out, as he threw a snowball towards Nick, who dodged it. A minute later, he whined as Kristin hit him with a snowball. She whooped as Howie went to the patio to watch the fight. He sighed seeing his boys giggling behind the glass.

  
One by one, the adults all got hit, before it got down to Brian and Leighanne. The husband and wife glared at each other, the other seven adults, along with Lauren and the kids all watching intently at what would happen.

  
“Gonna beat you” Brian grinned, and Leighanne smirked softly, shaking her head. She balled up some snow and held it, stalking up and down the yard, keeping an eye on her husband. She dodged a snowball, and jumped, diving down and threw the one in her hand. It hit Brian square in the face.

  
“GOTCHA!” she smiled, as Brian wiped his face off.

  
He shook his head, and nodded, pointing at his wife. He chuckled softly, knowing that he, Nick, Leigh, Kristin, and Rochelle were putting the kids to bed tonight, as well as cooking dinner. The adults all made their way inside, shedding their snow gear.

  
The five families all relaxed together, Howie holding Saoirse close as he chatted with AJ and Leighanne. The three looked down at the youngest of all of them, happy to have the final part to their Backstreet family with them. Brian and Nick got the ladies and they made dinner happily, hearing the battle going on with the kids over the video games.

  
“DINNER!” Leigh called out, and the kids all stumbled in from the family room, washing their hands and sitting down at the long table set aside for them. Lauren settled Saoirse down in a bouncy seat by the adult table, keeping an eye on her. Baylee grinned as he sat at the adult table, his first year being able to do so.

  
“How the heck are we old enough to have a kid who is an adult next year?” Leighanne asked, and the adults all shook their heads.

  
“No idea, but his album is doing amazingly. What are your plans Bay?” Brian looked at his son, who beamed.

  
“Just keep writing and grinding. Finding small areas to play my music, grow my fanbase just like you guys did” Baylee replied, looking at his father, cousin, and uncles.

  
The family dug into their food, all excited to open their presents to each other after dinner. They got together after Christmas every year, to spend the day and night as a family. All 19 of them moved towards the giant family room after some of the adults and kids washed everything up. Baylee scooped Odin into his arms, snuggling the preschooler close.

  
“God I miss when our girls were this little” Rochelle looked at AJ, Saoirse leaning against her legs. The bearded man smiled softly as he tickled the infant gently.

  
“So do I, but I love the ages they are at now as well” AJ remarked as he watched Saoirse squirm under his fingers.

  
Seeing that Saoirse was okay, Lauren relaxed a bit, knowing that Odin was very happy in Baylee’s arms. The family all gathered round, Kevin and Howie separating the gifts out. The kids had the most as per usual, but the adults had a fair bit as well.

  
“Let’s let Nick and Lauren open Saoirse’s gifts first, so that she can be put in her port-a-crib for bed, and the rest of us can do a free for all” Leigh looked at everyone, who nodded in agreement. Nick grabbed the little stack of gifts for his daughter, grinning happily.

  
“Here we go Saoirse, let’s see what Aunt Kris and Uncle Kev, along with Mason and Max got for you” Nick unwrapped the gift, which was a small crinkly toy, and put it in Saoirse’s hands. He quickly unwrapped the others, which were all toys and clothes that Saoirse would grow into over the next year.

  
“Thank you guys so much, we love all of them, and we know Saoirse will too. Say goodnight Saoirse, you will see them in the morning” everyone quietly said goodnight to the youngest, and Lauren left the room to nurse her to sleep. Ten minutes later, she returned, and grinned.

  
“Let’s go”

  
Those two words started a free for all that lasted for the next ten minutes. Wrapping paper, and words of gratitude were thrown about, everyone ecstatic about their gifts. The kids all grinned at their new toys and clothes they got, while the adults were enjoying the gag gifts and sentimental gifts they were given.

  
“Wow….” Howie wiped a tear, looking at one gift from his four brothers. Nick, Brian, AJ, and Kevin all smiled, wrapping their arms around their wives. Leigh leaned her head on her husband’s shoulder, looking down at the gift in Howie’s hands.

  
“Can’t believe you guys blew this photo up” Howie traced the photo of his dad, the one he had from his childhood, and had always meant to blow up and hang somewhere important in his home.

  
“We know you had been talking about it for years, so we asked Leigh for the photo, and she snuck it to Brian, who got it done. The photo is back in its album, and still safe” AJ told his best friend, who wiped another tear, and put the picture aside, standing up and hugging his brothers close.

  
“Thank you” he whispered, and the four just smiled softly at him.

  
The picture was put somewhere safe, and the unwrapping continued. The adults went at a slower pace than the kids, so Kevin put on a DVD for them to watch, while the adults finished up their unwrapping. Baylee looked at his parents.

  
“Mom, Dad, I don’t see anything from you two. I got stuff from my aunts and uncles, but usually there’s always one last gift from you guys for me to unwrap” Baylee asked, a little hurt in his eyes. Brian and Leighanne exchanged a look, and Brian got up, getting the present that they had hidden.

  
“Here you go bubs” Brian handed something square to his son, who cocked his head, looking at him, then Leighanne. The adults all went quiet, along with Mason, who knew what it was. Baylee tore the paper, and his eyes went wide. He looked at his mother, then his father, and back down. The teen tore the paper completely off, and his mouth dropped.

  
“My album…..a record? Like the ones Dad has? The ones Grandpa has?” Baylee stuttered, and Brian and Leighanne nodded.

  
“Yes son. Dad and I got it done not long after you released the album. We thought it would be a wonderful keepsake for you to have” Leighanne grinned, and Baylee got up, hugging both of his parents close, tears in his eyes.

  
“Thank you so much, I’ll treasure it forever” he whispered, and both parents nodded.

  
“Go thank your aunts and uncles too, they helped out, along with Mason” Brian encouraged, and Baylee hugged his cousin, aunts, and uncles close.

  
The rest of the family started to clean up, the kids helping by collecting all the paper. The little ones started getting sleepy, so Brian, Nick, Leigh, Kristin, and Rochelle started getting kids to bed, and only Mason, James, and Baylee were still awake.  
“Let’s put on a Christmas movie, and just chill out. Kevin, do you have any of the good stuff?” Brian wagged his eyebrows, and his cousin groaned.

  
“You know where it is asshole. Grab a new bottle and a few glasses. Someone will get the wine. And get the kids something” Kevin looked at the younger man, who hopped up. Rochelle joined him, grabbing the wine and a few wine glasses for her and the girls. A cry was heard from where Nick and Lauren were staying, and Lauren hopped up, going to get Saoirse.

  
“Time for the early night feed” she sighed, coming back in with Saoirse on her breast. The girls all smiled knowingly, and Lauren settled back down.

  
The family all settled down, drinking and enjoying themselves. Stories started getting passed around, and the three oldest boys loved hearing about their family when they were younger. It was the perfect ending to the day, and Nick wished that it never had to end. He loved getting this time with his family.

  
“Love you all” he quietly said in the silence, and everyone looked at him, soft smiles on their faces.

  
“We love you too Nicky” they replied, and Nick wrapped his arm around Lauren, his other arm going under Saoirse, his head leaning on her shoulder. It was the perfect spot, and he knew that Odin was curled up with Max and Holden.

  
Another Christmas season had come and gone, and his 40th birthday was creeping up, but Nick was never happier than he was now. He had an amazing wife, a wonderful son, and a new baby girl in his life. The Boys’ tour was off to a roaring start, and Nick had his fourth solo album in the early stages. Nick Carter couldn’t wait for 2020 to come, to see where his life went from here, knowing that the peaks and valleys would come and go.


End file.
